Breastfeeding Annie,
by petewrites
Summary: I can't think of a good summary, sorry guys. But this is the last Sam and Melanie incest story. This was requested by Tymacc20.
1. Chapter 1

Mmm, moaned Freddie and Melanie as they were kissing each other after their date together. They had a great night that involved a movie and dinner. He had asked Sam to go with him that night, but when she found out that he wanted to watch the new Galaxy Wars movie, she refused and told her wife to go with Freddie instead to which Melanie happily agreed.

Oh Freddie, I had such a wonderful time tonight. Melanie said breaking their kiss with a big smile on her face.

Well, I'm glad to hear that, although I still had one more place that we could've gone to. He said licking his lips.

Yeah, I know. But I wanted to come home early cause I was starting to miss my two beautiful girls and I don't think I could be longer then three or four hours without them. Mel said.

I get it Melanie trust me. Sam was the same way the last time I took her out.

You want to come in for a bit? I mean I know your mom's here visiting you but you could come in for a couple of minutes, Melanie asked pulling away to unlock the door.

Well, I wouldn't exactly call it visiting. Freddie said in frustration as he followed Melanie inside to see Sam playing peek-a=boo with Annie who was giggling with joy.

Samantha, we're back. Melanie said smiling.

Oh, hey Baby. Sam replied walking to her for a quick kiss.

What about me? Freddie asked puckering up.

Of course Freddie. Come here. Sam said leaning in for a kiss.

So, how was dinner, guys? Sam asked handing Annie over to Freddie so he could hold her for a bit

Dinner was great, he took me to a fancy new restaurant that just open and let me tell you, the food was delicious.

I'm glad you like it, Mel. But I was hoping to take Sam there tonight. Freddie said to Melanie who smiled in understanding.

And I would've gone with you, except you wanted to go see that nubby movie. Sam said folding her arms.

Oh come on Sam. You went with me the last time when we first started going out, in fact if I remember correctly, you said that you really enjoyed the movie. Freddie said.

Yeah! And I only said that to make you happy, and to get you into mama's bed. She said smirking.

And here I thought that I converted you into a fan, he said disappointed in himself.

Nope, you didn't, sorry nub. Sam said causing Annie to laugh while sucking on her thumb.

Oh look Sammy, looks like our sweet little angel is hungry. Mel said.

Oooh, I got it, love. Let me take her, baby. Sam said reaching out.

Ok lil Samantha, goodnight Annie, I'll see you tomorrow. Freddie said placing a kiss on Annie's forehead and handing her back over to Sam.

So, does that mean that you're staying the night? She asked holding Annie close to her.

Unfortunately Sam, not tonight, my mom is still at my house and is refusing to leave. Freddie replied.

Fred-Bag! You better do something quick! You have two girlfriends who need you. Sam said grinding her teeth.

Sam, I'm trying. But everyTime I've tried to get her to leave, she'll start to cry and I just lose my nerve. Freddie said.

Ugh, mamas boy, babe, I'll be in the baby's room feeding Annie. Sam said to Melanie walking away.

Oh come Sam, don't walk away.

Hey, if you want to sleep with us again, you better get rid of crazy. Sam said disappearing into the hallway.

Shit! Freddie groan.

Freddie, Don't worry, she just upset that you haven't been able to spend the night with us for the past two weeks. Mel said walking up to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

I know, Melanie. And like I said, I'm really am trying to get my mom to go back home, but nothing I've done has worked. Freddie said placing his hands on Melanie's waist and slowly started to lean in, until Freddie's phone rang.

That's your mom, Right? She asked annoyed but not showing it.

Yeah, I better answer it and get going before she explodes cause I haven't left yet. Freddie sigh pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Ok Freddie, I understand. I'll make sure to tell Sam that you left already. Melanie said smiling.

Freddie smile back then turned around and made his way out.

Hello, Mom... No, Mom, I told you not to touch my equipment! Freddie yelled walking out.

Well, that was interesting. Mel thought to herself locking the door, she took her coat off and placed it on the hanger, then fixed her dress up and made her way to the baby's room.

Hey Sammy, I thought you were feeding Annie. She said walking in.

I will, baby. But then I realized that I needed to change her diaper first so. Sam said wiping her daughter's bottom.

And Freddie, did he leave already? I thought I heard him yelling. She asked grabbing another diaper.

Yes, he did, he was on the phone with his mom who called him for the fourth time tonight. Melanie replied.

Ha! Now you know my pain of dealing with Mrs crazy. Sam said smirking.

You're impossible you know that, right? Melanie asked.

Yeah! And yet you still love me? Sam asked turning her head to kiss her.

Mmm, with all of my heart, she replied in between kisses.

Wha, Annie cried out causing Sam and Melanie to break their kiss.

Oooh, sorry kiddo, I didn't forget about you, lets feed you, precious. Sam said finishing putting the diaper on, picked Annie up then sat on the rocking chair.

Hey Mel, you wanna go wait in our room and wait or do you wanna stay and watch. Sam asked.

I want to stay and watch. Melanie replied squatting down.

Oh, ok then, Sam said as she undid a couple buttons on her shirt, and took her breast out for Annie.

So Sam, what made you want to switch from bottle to breastfeeding? Melanie asked trying not to get turned on.

I don't know, I think I started thinking about it after talking to Melinda about it. She said that she breastfed all three of her kids and felt so much closer to them, and it was healthier for them. Sam said.** Note, I don't know if this is a good reason, but lets go with it.**

Ok, that makes sense. Melanie said getting on her knees and licking her lips.

Look at her, baby. Doesn't she look beautiful? Sam asked looking at their daughter.

She absolutely does, mama. Mel replied while in her mind she was thinking.

_She's doing what I want to do right now._

Melanie then slipped her hand up her wife's other breast and started fondling her.

Melanie, what are you doing, Are you out of your damn mind? Sam asked swiping Mel's hand away.

I'm sorry, Sam. But I can't help it. This is turning me on. Melanie replied stroking Sam's legs through her turtle pajama pants.

Ok how is this turning you on? There's nothing sexual about this. She said.

Sam, its you that's turning Me on, its been awhile since we really had sex and the threesome we had two weeks ago with Freddie doesn't count. I mean when its just the two of us just kissing, touching, licking, and loving each other. I miss you, my sweet wife. Melanie said.

Oh Baby I'm so sorry, I know that this hasn't been easy. You know I've aways heard that raising a kid can tired a person out, of course I never actually believed it until we had Annie. And the only reason I had enough energy for our threesome is cause Cat helped me out a lot, I was lucky that she didn't have any auditions that day, the only thing I had to do is feed Annie, I'm so sorry that I've neglected your sexual needs and wants. She said placing her hand on Melanie's cheek.

Oh Sammy, Melanie said with a tear rolling down her cheek as they touch foreheads.

Mel Listen, How about you keep an eye on Annie while I suck on your tit for a bit? Sam asked licking her lips.

Ok mama, Melanie replied as she pop her breast out for Sam.

Mmm yeah, Sam moaned squeezing her wife's breast then began sucking on it.

Oh Sam, I've missed this so much, you have no idea. Melanie softly said while running her fingers through Sam's hair and watching their little girl. After a while, Melanie saw that Annie was done and was now yawning, so she cupped her twin's face and gently pulled her away as Sam licked her lips hungrily.

Sam! Annie's done and it looks like she's ready to go night night, right sweetie? Mel asked cooing at Annie and covering her breast as Sam did the same thing.

That's a surprise, she slept for a couple of hours earlier and then woke up with a lot of energy. Sam replied walking towards the cradle to laid Annie down.

Well, it looks like she's gonna be just like you. Melanie said smirking at Sam who glared at her.

Hey, does Annie have her cover with her? Melanie asked.

Ah no! In fact I think its behind you somewhere. Sam replied causing her wife to turn around.

Oh, I see it. She getting ahold of it, then walked up to the cradle to cover Annie up.

Here you go little one, sleep tight. Melanie said softly brushing Annie's hair then looked at Sam lovingly.

Sleep tight if you can, baby. Your mom and I will see you in the morning, ok? She said leaning down to kiss her as Melanie turned the baby monitor on. Then they walked out of Annie's room as Sam quietly closed the door and made their way to their room. As they were walking, Melanie suddenly grabbed Sam by her shoulders, pushed her against the wall, and started kissing her passionately.

Mmm, you're very horny, aren't you mama? Sam asked sliding her hands down to squeeze her wife's ass.

Extremely, Melanie moaned pulling Sam's head back to suck on her neck. As Melanie kept sucking, she slid her hands down and started unbuttoning Sam's shirt then opened it to expose her breast.

Fuck yeah, Mel moaned pulling away to get a real look at Sam's breast. Sam then removed a strap from Mel's shoulder and started kissing, licking, and sucking on it.

Mmm, mama. Take me to our room and fuck me. Melanie said walking backwards pulling Sam with her.

Don't mind if I do. Sam whispered nibbling on her wife's ear while Melanie pulled Sam shirt off and let it fall to the floor. Sam removed the other strap from her wife's shoulder as they walked into their room kissing each other, then she gently kick the door shut.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's ****another incest Sam and Melanie story, this was requested by** Tymacc20. I thought this was going to be a one-shot, but this is going a two-shot. Stay tune.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Melanie were standing at the edge of the bed kissing each other. Sam had pulled Melanie's dress down to her waist while Melanie was fingering Sam's pussy through her pajama pants.

Yeah, Sam moaned pulling away.

You like that, mama? Melanie asked.

Yeah, but I want more. Sam replied with a lustful look in her eyes.

Ok Sammy, Sit down on the bed and I'll give you a show. She said seductively as she placed her hands on her wife's shoulders and gently pushed Sam down onto bed, then she placed her hands on her waist and started to sway her hips turning around as she pulled her dress off to reveal her pink panties.

Fuck yeah! Sam moaned reaching out to pull Melanie's panties off and through them aside, then she began licking her wife's asshole and squeezing her asscheeks, until Melanie pulled away, turned around smiling, then grabbed Sam's wrist to pull Sam up.

Hey, Mel, I thought that you wanted me to fuck you? Sam asked looking into her eyes.

I still do, but first. I want to remind you that I may be sharing you with Freddie and I'm also dating him, but you're still my sexy bitch. She said quickly turning Sam around, bend her over their bed, then grabbed her hair to pull her head back.

Ahh Baby yes, I still love it when you pull my hair like that. Sam moaned enjoying it. Melanie then slowly slid her hand down Sam's back, got down on her knees and pulled her sweatpants down to her wife's knees. Then she placed her hands on Sam's ass and licked her lips as she leaned in.

Mmm, that feels so fucking good baby. Fuck yeah. Sam moaned as she felt Melanie lick her ass. As she kept licking, Mel would slide her left hand up and down Sam's leg while her other hand would squeeze and slap her ass causing Sam to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

After a while, Melanie got back on her feet as Sam looked back smiling waiting for what was next.

Hey mama! Get on your hands and knees in bed and don't look back, just wait for me. Mel said with a devilish look.

Sam quickly got in bed letting her pants to slip off, eagerly waiting for Melanie.

Melanie took her bow off and threw it to the floor swinging her hair free, then she grabbed a box from underneath her vanity to pull her new strap-on out, slips it on, pours some lube on it and start stroking it for a bit, then smiles as she walks towards the bed and climbs in behind Sam.

Ahh! ahh yeah. Sam moaned feeling the dildo inside her.

You like the new dildo, mama? Mel asked as she slowly started to hump her.

Yes, but what's so different about this one? Sam asked enjoying it.

Well, supposedly, this one lets me cum inside you. She replied placing her hands on Sam's waist.

Ok, lets test it out. Sam said as Melanie picked up the pace a little.

Mmm, your ass is so tight. Melanie moaned as she kept humping Sam at a steady pace.

Ahhh Melanie! Why don't you take off the breaks and fuck me like a real woman, Sam said begging her wife to speed up.

Is that what you want, mama, you want me to fuck you till I cum inside you, huh bitch? Mel asked grinding her teeth and speeding up.

Yeah baby, keep going sis. I want you to fill me with your girl cum. Sam replied bucking her hip against her wife's hips at the same speed as sounds of skin slapping and bed squealing filled the room.

Ahh shit, I'm gonna cum mama. Oh fuck here it comes. Mel moaned as she was able to cum inside of her wife's ass.

Sam moaned in satisfaction as she felt Melanie's cum filling her up in waves, like she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. After a while, Melanie was slowly thrusting her hips then stopped as Sam pulled away, turned around looking up at her twin smiling as she started stroking on Mel's faux cock, then started to lick and suck on it hungrily.

Mmm fuck, Melanie moaned leaning her head back and placing her hand behind Sam's head as she cum's into Sam's mouth. After a few minutes, Melanie pulled away as Sam got on her knees and began kissing her passionately.

Mmm, baby, do I get a turn wearing that thing? She asked through their kiss.

Not tonight, mama, Right Now I want to feel your pussy against mine. Melanie replied as Sam switched places with her wife, she pushed her into bed causing Melanie to giggle. Then she pulled Melanie's strap-on off and toss it to the floor. Melanie spread her legs smiling as Sam crawled up in between them and started kissing her.

Ahh yeah, Sam moaned leaning her head back as Melanie placed a kiss on her chin then licked her neck as Sam started to slowly rub there pussies together.

Oh mama, that feels so amazing. She said enjoying it. Then she slightly pulled Sam up and began sucking her wife's tits.

Mmm, Sam moaned stopping for a second, she sat up wrapping her left leg around Melanie's waist, then placed Mel's leg on her shoulder, and resume rubbing pussies again.

Fuck yeah, they both moaned in pleasure from the sensation as Melanie reached up to fondle Sam's breast while Sam was licking Melanie's leg.

Sammy, please go faster. I want to feel you cum onto me so badly. I want to cum for you too. Mel begged being all hot and bother.

Fine by me, just bite on the bedsheets if you need to scream. Sam said speeding up. Melanie quickly grabbed the bedsheets and bit on it, Sam arch back placing her hand down to support herself as they felt an orgasm coming.

Ahh baby, Sam moaned as they cum onto each other. After they came a few more times, Sam sat back up and pulled Melanie up to kiss her passionately.

I love you, Sam said through their kiss.

I love you, too. Mel replied laying back down pulling her wife with her. After a while, they broke their kiss as Sam rolled off of Melanie. Melanie sat up to pull the cover over them and laid back down, with her back facing Sam as she pulled Melanie close to her.

Mmm Samantha, that was amazing, thank you. Mel said smiling.

Anything for my little sister, Sam replied placing a kiss on her shoulder. Melanie closed her eyes as she fell asleep satisfied.

* * *

**Later that ****night,**

Melanie woke up hearing Annie crying, it was her turn to check up on her. She gently pulled the cover away and sat up still sleepy, then she looked behind her and smiled when she saw that Sam was laying on her stomach peacefully sleeping.

She looks absolutely beautiful. Melanie thought to herself as she bent over and softly placed a kiss on her wife's cheek, then got up and slipped her robe on, and quietly walked out of the room and went to Annie's room.

Hey Annie, I'm here sweetie, what's wrong? She asked picking her up from the cradle to check if she was wet.

Oh, you need a diaper change my love. Mel said walking to the baby table to change her. Then she grabbed a diaper from the bag and placed it aside, then started taking Annie's diaper off.

Oh Wow! You really poop a lot this time. Melanie said lifting Annie up removing the dirty diaper away, then grabbed a wipe to clean her up.

OK Angel! You're all cleaned up now, lets put a new diaper on and put you back to sleep, ok? She said bending over to kiss her forehead, then took a moment to look at her.

Oh Annie! You're so pretty. Melanie said licking her lips as she leaned in to softly kiss Annie's lips. As she kissed her, Melanie was brushing her daughter's hair with one hand while she was playing with Annie's hand with the other.

Annie, you're so soft. Melanie whispered smiling as she felt Annie placed her little hands on her face, like she wanted more.

Mmm, my little princess wants more? Mel asked causing Annie to giggle in delight.

OK, My Love, Wait here. Melanie said straighten up then went to turn off the baby monitor, then went to the door and stuck her head out to hear Sam still sleeping, then gently close the door then went back to Annie. She carefully takes her shirt off and placed it beside the clean diaper. Then she untied her robe and slip it off and bent over as Annie smiled.

Annie! I love you. Melanie said leaning in to kiss her more passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a week before Christmas, and Sam's getting ready to go meet Freddie at his place of work for their party. By this time, Freddie's mom had gone back to Seattle after she accidentally walked in on the twins making out with each other in their living room with Annie sitting on Sam's lap giggling. After that Mrs Benson left, not before trying to take her granddaughter away from them, until Sam pulled her butter sock out and started swinging it at her

So now, Sam was walking into the living room carrying Annie with her as she had just dress her into her Santa Claus pajamas and hat that Annie seems to love.

Melanie, hurry up and come get Annie. I gotta get going. Sam said noticing how late she was.

I know, I know I'm coming. Mel said walking out of the kitchen taking her apron off.

Alright baby, do you know where everything is? Sam asked handing Annie over to her wife.

Yes, and I just put the breast milk in the refrigerator. She replied as a horn was heard.

Ahh! That's my uber, gotta go. Sam said reaching for her bag pack and walked towards the back door.

So, you're going to spend the night with Freddie? Melanie asked following Sam.

Yup! And tomorrow we're going shopping cause he still needs to get something for Annie, and I still need to get you something so we're probably gonna get back by five or six. Sam replied opening the door slightly.

Ok mama, I love you. Mel said smiling.

I love you too, baby. Sam said as they leaned in for a quick kiss, then Sam smiled and planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Are you sure that you're gonna be fine without me for one night? Sam asked a little worried.

Yes, I'll be fine just go and have fun. Mel replied wiggling her eyebrows.

Oh trust me, I will. Sam smirked walking out the door.

Melanie stood there and watch Sam walk to the car, then waved with Annie when Sam looked at them as she was getting into the car, and watched it drive away.

Bah, Annie let out pointing to the celling just above Melanie's head.

Oh, would you look at that, wonder how that mistletoe got there? She asked smirking while Annie laugh trying to reach for it.

No, actually Annie, you don't try to reach for it. She said gently placing her hand behind her daughter's head so she could look at her, then continued. Actually, its more like. Melanie finished licking her lips as she leaned in to kiss her. As she kissed her, memories of the first time she kissed Annie flooded her mind alone with every single chance she had to kiss her in private.

Mmm, Melanie moaned pulling away and gently placed her forehead on Annie's.

Come on, Annie. Lets go see what's on tv. She said walking to the living room where Melanie spent the next few hours with Annie watching tv, cooing her, playing with her, and feeding her. After a while, Melanie checked the time and saw that it was bedtime for Annie as she was yawning.

Are you getting sleepy, sweetie? Mel asked as Annie smiled slightly.

Ok Honey, lets go to bed. She said turning the television off, then got up and took Annie to her and Sam's room and laid her on their bed as Annie sigh.

Aww! Your comfortable here, Annie? Melanie asked with Annie clapping her hands as she checked her little girl's diaper.

Well, guess we have to change you? Melanie asked as she got the diaper bag from her vanity, and got a wipe and diaper. Then she started taking Annie's diaper off, she started wiping her daughter's butt clean, then stared at her.

You know, Annie. I know I'm not supposed to say this, but I think I might be falling in love with you. And to be clear, I'm still in love with your mom and dad, that will never change. But you are so adorable and soft, that I can't help myself. I know this is wrong and that I shouldn't feel this way, but I hope that one day you'll understand that I never want to hurt you. Melanie said running her fingers through Annie's hair.

Annie smiled as Melanie leaned down to kiss her. After a few seconds, she got on her knees to unbutton her blue sweater and tossed it aside. Then she stripped the rest of her clothes off as Annie clapped, Melanie then carefully took Annie's pajamas off and threw it to the floor along with her socks and hat.

Mmm, Melanie moaned as she gently traced her fingers on her little girls chest, then she slowly bent over nervously to kiss her passionately. Her toes curled up as she felt Annie's small hands on her cheeks like she was caressing her. After a while, Melanie pulled away and smiled at Annie as she smiled back at her mom.

Mmm, Annie, I can't wait for the day when you can kiss back. Cause I can already tell that you're gonna be a great kisser. Mel whispered then started kissing Annie's chest as she slid her fingers on her tiny arms. Then she went lower to kiss her legs, when she felt her face getting wet.

Eww! Annie! That's nasty, Melanie quickly wiping her face with her hand causing Annie to laugh.

Ok Annie, lets put a diaper and put you to sleep. Mel said grabbing another wipe to clean her, then finished changing her. Then she grabbed her top from the floor, and used it to dry herself up, she then held Annie close to her bare chest and laid down brushing Annie's hair as she fell asleep.

Sleep tight, sweetie. Melanie softly said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, then fell asleep.

* * *

**This is weird, I know, I know. I've ****decide to continue this story, but it's going to be a short story and I'm gonna time jump a lot. Just you know.**

**Merry Christmas, everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nine Years Later,,,**

Sam Melanie and Freddie watched Annie go from a little baby girl, to a nine year old beautiful girl who's very nerdy like her dad, but has also been to detention many times like her mom Sam, much to her parents disappointment. Her fashion sense was mix. Some days Annie would be girlie in a dress, while other days she would dress all tomboyish looking exactly like Sam when she was young. Sam almost cried when she saw her little girl in baggy pants and oversized shirt, it was like she was looking at a younger version of herself. If she had Freddie's brunette hair, and his brown eyes.

Annie, how many times do I have to tell you not to get into trouble? Sam asked as they walk into their apartment after school.

Mom it's not my fault, the bully told me that my science project wasn't good enough. Annie replied dropping her bag pack on the couch.

Bully huh! That was your teacher! Sam angrily said.

What's the difference? He got what he deserved if you ask me, he wanted to give me an f... On my favorite subject, She said throwing her arms in the air.

Mr Anderson told me that he would've given you a higher grade, but then you started talking back at him. Sam said looking at her notes.

Well, that's just because he started telling me how a "volcano works." Like I don't know, I'm the one who worked hard on it, so I corrected him, he didn't like it so he got the rock-sock. Annie said pulling the sock out of her bag pack.

Ugh, why are doing this? Sam asked in frustration.

Cause I'm not lame enough to use a butter-sock. She replied jokingly.

Oh, so you think this is funny?

Mom I'm telling you, all my teachers are after me, you have to believe me. Annie faked cried.

Yeah! Sure! I believe you, now go to your room, we'll talk about your punishment later. Sam said.

Whatever! I'm used to this already! She said grabbing her bag and walking away.

Sweetie, I'm trying to help you. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. One day you're gonna think of me. Sam said.

Yeah I'll think of you, when mother and I go off to get Married. Ann said disappearing into the hallway.

Ooh, you little brat, Sam said grinding her teeth taking a step forward, before she felt two hands from behind grabbing her breast and a pair of soft lips on her skin.

Hey Baby, Sam said reaching behind to squeeze her ass.

Hi mama, Melanie said pulling away as she turned her wife around for a quick kiss.

So, how bad was she this time? Mel asked knowing Annie very well.

She beat up Mr Anderson for giving her an f. She replied.

Ugh, did she talk back at him again? Melanie asked.

Unfortunately, she did. Sam replied flopping down on the couch, dropping her notes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Aww Sammy, what's bothering you? Melanie asked sitting on Sam lap.

It's the fact that she's making the same mistakes I did when I was her age, and I wasn't even book smart. But she is. She's in danger of failing the fourth grade if she keeps this up. She said as Melanie ran her fingers through her hair.

What, but how? She's doing everything right, Melanie said.

It's her attitude that's screwing her over, its like every time one of her teacher tries to correct her, or if someone even looks at her the wrong way, she'll snap back at them for no reason. She lucky that she has two friends just like I did. She said as they tangled their fingers together.

Don't worried, I'm sure that she'll snap out of it soon. Mel said placing a kiss on her twins cheek, then started nibbling on her neck.

Mmm, we can hope, but I'm not sure that'll happen. Sam said leaning her head back on the couch enjoying it, when they heard a loud thump.

Ahh, you stupid nub, they heard Annie scream to herself.

Are you ok, sweetie? Both girls asked quickly getting off the couch.

Yeah, I'm fine, my chalkboard fell again. She replied from her room.

Hey Samantha, lets go and check up on her. She said adjusting her clothes.

You go ahead, I'm gonna grab a beer first. Sam replied taking a step towards the kitchen.

Oh! Ok! Mel said walking away also, and licking her lips.

And no making out with Annie, I'll be there in a minute. Sam said bluntly.

I'll try, but there's no guarantee. Melanie said smiling walking towards Annie's room as she saw her door was slightly closed, so she slowly opened it to see Annie standing there with a huge smile on her face, like she was waiting for her.

Hi Love, Melanie said feeling her heart beat against her chest.

Hey mommy, Ann said reaching for her moms hand to pull her in, causing Melanie to giggle.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sam was leaning against the counter taking a couple sips from her beer as she thought back at her life and all the mistakes she made. At the time, she thought that she was being cool rebelling against her teachers. Of course her mom wasn't of much help, cause she would either be gone for days, or even weeks at a time, or when she was home and would get a phone call from one of her teachers, Pam would be dismissive towards them and hung up on them. Then turned to her and say. "Good job kid, give them hell just like you did your dad." It was almost like she was blaming her for her dad leaving them.

Why would you put that on me, mom? Sam asked feeling guilty as she walk out of the kitchen, even though she knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help it. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard sounds of lips smacking coming from Annie's room.

Oh, here we go again. Sam said to herself as she walked into Annie's room to see Melanie and Annie in bed kissing each other passionately, with Annie on top.

Ok you two, break it up. She said a little creeped out causing them to break their kiss.

Uh, hi mom, I was just practicing some mouth to mouth on mom. Ann said climbing off of Melanie and got on her feet.

Sorry Sam, I couldn't resist. Melanie said sitting up.

You always say that, and yet I never believe it. Sam said placing her beer on her daughter's vanity looking at Annie's chalkboard on the floor.

So Annie, what where you doing, why did the chalkboard fall down this time? Sam asked as she leaned it against the wall for now.

I was going over the notes that I have on the board, and I might have gotten frustrated and slammed my chalk against it. Ann replied.

Annie come on, why do you get this way? You're too smart for this. Sam said getting down to Annie's level.

I don't know, mom. I feel like every time I present my homework to Mr Anderson or any of my teachers after I work hard on it, they feel the need to correct me like I have no clue, that's what sets me off. Annie replied almost in tears.

Aww honey, come here. Sam said pulling Annie in for a hug letting her cry.

Help me mom, I don't want to be this way. Everybody at school is afraid of me and I don't even want that. She cried onto her mom's shoulder.

That's what I've been doing, I want to steer you away from being like me but you gotta put your part in also. Sam said pulling away to wipe away the tears from Annie's face.

Ok, how can I do that? She asked composing herself.

Well, you can start by not talking back at your teachers. Melanie replied first.

Man! That's gonna be hard. Annie said honestly.

I know, but you have to. You can't just talk back at them just cause you feel like they're correcting you. Mel said softly.

What Am I supposed to do, just stand there and let them berate my hard work? She asked as Sam tilted her face to make eye contact.

Annie, Don't look at it like they want to berate you. Look at it like they want to make sure that you got everything right, your teachers are there to help you, ok? I love you, sweetie. Sam said pulling Annie back in for another hug.

I love you too, mom. I promise that I'll try my best to be on my best behavior. Ann said pulling away.

Ok, now that we got of the way. We need to talk about your punishment. Sam said getting back on her feet as Annie nodded in agreement then continued. Your mom still wants to take you to the cabins for the weekend, even though I strongly disagree, but fine you can go this time. Sam said.

Cool. Annie said.

But when you get back, you're grounded for two weeks. The only times you can come out is for school, dinner, and to the bathroom. Sam said.

Ok, that makes sense, Ann said agreeing, but not liking where this was going.

That also means that you are not going with your dad to visit the set of that new Galaxy Wars movie. Sam finished.

Mom, Are you kidding Me? No fair, I was really looking forward to going with dad for months, I heard a rumor that they are using ship that they haven't used since episode 1. She whined stomping her feet.

Well, you should've thought of that before you decided to beat the hell out of your teacher. And don't bother calling your dad, I already talked to him and he agrees with me. Sam said grabbing her beer and started walk away.

So two out of three? Annie asked softly.

Yup, that's how it works. Now I'm going to visit Cat for a while so you two can do whatever you want. Sam said stopping at the door.

Sammy, Are you still creeped out by me and Annie kissing? Melanie asked.

Well it was creepy when I found you kissing her when she was a year old, and it's creepy now. She replied walking away leaving them in silence, then after a minute, they heard the front door opened then closed.

Hey, Baby, Are you ok? Mel asked grabbing her daughter's hand to gently pull her close.

Yeah mom, I'm just disappointed that I won't be going with dad to see the set, and that mom and dad aren't going with us to the cabins. Ann replied squeezing her mom's hand.

Your trip with your dad being cancelled is kinda your fault. As for out trip for this weekend, you know that they were looking forward to it just like you and I were, but then they found out about a writing meeting that was coming this Saturday that was mandatory for them to go, that's why they can't go with us. Melanie said softly stroking Annie's arm.

I know, Annie said lowering her head when Melanie tilted her chin up.

Hey, what can I do to cheer you up? She asked smirking.

Hmm! I got an idea! Ann replied pushing her mom back onto her bed, then climb on top of her, and began kissing her again. As they kissed, Annie pushed her bag pack off her bed, while Melanie slip her shoes off her hanging feet enjoying kissing her little girl.

I love you, mom. She said pulling away smiling.

I love you too, Annie. Mel replied rolling them over to kiss her. They spent a few more minutes kissing each other. And just kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

That Saturday Afternoon, Sam and Freddie were on their way to a writing session in Burbank California. Freddie was in the driver seat, while Sam was on the phone with Melanie. Melanie and Annie had been on the road since early morning and had now gotten the key for their cabin, after getting some groceries for the weekend.

So Mel, did you have any trouble getting the key from that guy after the last time? Sam asked remembering what happened.

No, not this time thank goodness. In fact he wasn't even there now that I think of it. Melanie replied relieved.

I told you he was gonna get fired for trying to get more money out of us then what was agreed upon. Sam said.

Yeah, you did say that. Melanie said driving up to the cabin with Annie listening to her music.

Ask Melanie if they're there already, Freddie said turning on the street to the home of one of the writers.

Did you hear him? Sam asked turning the speaker to the phone on.

I heard him, and tell Freddie that I just pulled up. Sweetie, get the key and take the groceries in and put them on the counter, I'll put them away when I get in. Mel said tapping on Annie's shoulder.

Ok mom, good thing we just brought two bags. Annie said pulling her earbuds off, then got their key and stepped out as Melanie opened the door to the back of the car.

He heard you babe, I just put you on speaker. Sam said as Freddie parked in front of the house.

That's good Mel, glad you made it safe. Wish we could talk some more, but we just got here too so we gotta go. Freddie said as he turned the engine off and opens the door to step out.

Yeah Mel, we need to get inside right now or they won't let us in. Sam said as Freddie gave Sam her laptop case.

I understand guys, call me later if you can. She said as Annie ran up to her to get her bag.

We'll try, if they don't get us drunk afterwards. Freddie said.

Ok guys. Hey Annie, you want to say bye to your mom and dad? Melanie asked handing her phone over to grab her bag.

Bye mom and dad, I love you, wish you were here. Ann said as they started walking towards their cabin arm and arm.

We love you too, princess. Say bye to your mom for us, we really have to go. Freddie said taking Sam's hand as they started walking towards the house.

I will dad, see you guys Monday. Ann said walking into their cabin.

Ok Annie, we'll see you then. And behave. Sam said hanging up and put her phone inside her pocket,

Hey Sam, Do you think that she'll behave? He asked as they reached the door.

With Melanie? Nah I don't think so! Sam replied as the door opened to let them in.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the cabin,**

Melanie and Annie were standing in the living room kissing each other passionately with their bags on the floor, Annie was standing on her tiptoes with her arms wrapped around her mother's neck, while Melanie was slightly bent over with her left hand behind her daughter's head while her other hand was on Annie's lower back. They had started kissing each other as soon as Annie got off the phone, stepped in front of Melanie, tossed her mom's phone on the couch, and dropped their bags to the floor as they began kissing.

Mmm Annie! You're a great kisser! Mel said pulling away after a minute.

Thanks mommy! So are you, Annie said smiling like she wanted to kiss her again.

Annie, I told you that we did not come here just to kiss. Melanie said.

Boo, Annie said as her face dropped.

Come on, love. Don't you want to go swimming at the lake, or go hiking somewhere, how bout a picnic. Melanie suggested.

Can we kiss in public? She asked.

Not the way we want to. Melanie replied.

Then what's the point? We minus well just stay in and do nothing while we're at it. Annie said a little angry.

Baby! Come Here! Mel said pulling Ann close and tangled her fingers to her little girls fingers.

What? Annie asked looking up at her mom.

I know how you feel, trust me. I felt the same way the first two years your mom and I were together. We would have to be super secretive about our relationship to everyone we knew, so when we would be alone when I would visit, we'd feel free to kiss. Melanie said stroking her thumb on Annie's hand.

And,,, how would you feel about that? Annie asked placing her hand on her mom's lower back.

I felt awful that I couldn't express my love for your mom the way I wanted to, it was easy for her because she could hide her emotions from everyone else but not for me. She replied.

So how did you feel the first time you kissed in public at the airport? I mean mom told me her side of the story, but what about you? Annie asked curiously.

It felt natural, like we talked about it beforehand, even though we didn't. Melanie replied.

Oh Ok, Uh, I have one more question.

Ok,

Did anyone see you or said anything about it?

I don't recall if anyone said anything, although I know people saw us. I mean it's hard to ignore two identical girls kissing. Melanie replied.

So this is different? Annie asked.

Yes, Annie, it is different. As much as I want us to kiss out in public we just can't, your mom and I just turned Twenty-Six years old two weeks ago. And you're Nine years old. If someone sees us kissing without knowing us, that would get me in big trouble. She replied staring into Annie's eyes lovingly.

Yeah I know, mom. I get it. Annie said understanding.

Good, I'm so glad that you understand. Melanie said as she cupped her daughter's face for a quick kiss.

Now, take our bags to our room and put a bathing suit on, while I put the groceries away since I already have my on underneath my dress. Melanie said causing Annie to smile, then grabbed their bags and quickly picked their room while Melanie got her phone from the couch then went to put the groceries away. After a few minutes, she pulled her dress over her head as Annie walked out of their room in a cute bathing suit.

Wow, you're so beautiful. Melanie said as Annie walked up to her to share a kiss, then held hands and went to the lake.

* * *

**To Be Continued,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Later That Evening,**

Melanie was in the kitchen making hotdogs while Annie was in their room getting dress, she had just gotten out of the shower since her mom took a quick shower first which allow her to call her friends Lisa and Johnny for a little video chat, until she heard her mom get out of the shower, she rudely hung up on her friends and quickly ran to the door to take a peek at her beautiful naked mom,

Honey, come and eat, the Hotdogs are almost ready. Melanie said causing Annie to snap out of her thoughts.

Uh! Coming mom, she said buttoning her shorts, slipped her sandals on, and got out of their room.

Are the Hotdogs ready? Annie asked walking into the kitchen and towards her mom wrapping her arms around Melanie's waist.

Ahh! Yes, sweetie, you came out just in time. Mel replied leaning down to kiss Annie for a few seconds, then pulled away smiling as commotion was heard from their backyard.

What's going on outside? Annie asked looking through the kitchen window.

The neighbors are here, she replied as she prepared the Hotdogs and Chips.

Oh! You mean the ones that offered to help us with the fire? Ann asked getting a couple of Sodas.

Yes, them, although I'm surprised they came after you insulted them. Melanie said shaking her head.

Well, they're both teachers. I mean I can't be the only one to notice it. Annie said convinced.

Annie, you're being ridiculous. You don't even know them. Melanie said.

I don't have to know them to know that they're teachers, I could smell them from a mile away. Annie said.

Ok Love! Lets go outside to check up on them. Melanie said grabbing the Hotdogs and chips as Annie grabbed the Sodas and paper towels and followed her mom out.

Thanks for coming to help, it's very kind of you. Melanie said as her and Annie placed their things on the picnic table.

No problem ma'am, glad to help. The man said pouring gasoline on the wood.

Who's this kid? Ann asked annoyed as a boy her age was staring at her.

Oh, this is my son Mikey say hi! He replied patting on Mike's head and grabbing a match.

Hiii! What's your name? You're pretty. Mike said wide eyed.

My name is Annie, you don't have a chance with me, now please stop looking at me that way cause you're really creeping me out. She said turning his head to face his dad.

Annie Be nice, he likes you. Melanie said smirking.

Ahhh Mikey, always flirting with the girls, he said lighting the wood.

Dad! You're not helping! Mike said embarrassed.

Wait, so you're already cheating on me. Mom, he broke my heart. Ann mocked placing her head on her moms shoulder.

Wow! You are so dramatic, huh missy? Mike asked folding his arms.

Yup! It runs in my family. Annie replied bowing down causing everyone to laugh.

All right Ladies, looks like I'm done here. Come on son, your mom's probably waiting for us with our dinner ready.

Aww, already dad? Mike asked standing with his dad.

Thanks again for coming,,, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. Mel said as she stood up.

Oh, my name is Bob Kennedy, and my wife's name is Sandra. He replied extending his hand out.

Nice to meet you, hey, maybe you guys can come over tomorrow to hangout. Mel said shaking his hand.

Unfortunately we can't, we need go back home tomorrow cause my wife and I go back to work on Monday. Bob said regretfully.

Oh, and what do you do for a living? If you don't mind me asking. Melanie said nudging Annie.

I don't mind at all, my wife's a teacher at a junior high teaching eight grade math, and I'm a teacher at a elementary school teaching first grade history. Bob replied then heard his wife calling them for dinner, so they dismissed themselves as they went back to their cabin leaving Melanie in shock as Annie grabbed her mom's hand to pulled her down.

Mom! I told you they were teachers, didn't I? Ann asked grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**Four Hours Later,**

Melanie and Annie were sitting by the fire cuddling, making marshmallows, and occasionally sharing some light kisses with each other which they were careful to. They knew that all their neighbors in their cabins and probably weren't looking out their windows, but they didn't want to risk it.

Well, I don't know about you sweetie, but I think we had a good day today. Melanie said tangling their fingers together.

Yeah mom it was, though I can't believe that we forgot to make lunch to take with us to the lake. Annie said looking at her mom.

Which is why we came back early, I knew that you were going to be starving after two hours of swimming. Mel said.

Yeah, and those sandwiches were delicious. By the way, just like the Hotdogs. Ann said as they smiled at each other, then turned their attention back the fire.

Hey Mom, what time is it, have mom and dad call yet? She asked wondering.

Hmm! Good question sweetie, let me check. Melanie replied pulling her phone out of her pocket when she received a text.

Oooh! A text from your mom, Mel said clicking on it.

What does it say? Annie asked leaning over to see.

* * *

_Hey Baby, __I just wanted to let you know that we just finished __writing the first draft of a script,__ and are on our way to Freddie's __house to spend the night __cause we're too tired to go to our apartment, but we will be heading there tomorrow to wait for you girls to return on Monday. Hope Annie's behaving. Love, your awesome wife, Sam. (:_

* * *

They both smiled as Melanie sent a text back in response, then placed it back into her pocket as Annie laid her head on Melanie's arm.

Mmm mom, this is nice. Annie said smiling.

I'm so glad you feel that way, my love. Melanie said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. Then laid her head on top of Annie's and enjoyed the silents.

Hey mom, can I ask you something? Ann asked removing her head after a minute.

Sure, Melanie replied brushing a hair from Annie's face.

Why did you still want to bring me here after what I did to Mr Anderson? She asked curiously.

Well, it's not because of what you did to your teacher that's for sure. She replied causing Annie to giggle a bit, then continued. It's because I wanted to spend some time with you.

Ok! But couldn't we just spend time at home, I know I would be grounded for two weeks, but you could've snuck into my room like you've always done when I'm grounded and we're alone. Annie said placing her hand on Mel's thigh.

Yeah! I could've done that, but then we wouldn't have been able to have the whole weekend to ourselves. Melanie said wrapping her arms around Annie's waist as her heart skipped a beat.

Oh Mom! Ann cried as she wrapped her arms around Melanie's neck for a hug. Then pulled away and looked into each others eyes as Melanie wiped the tears away from Annie's eyes.

Mom, Annie said softly.

Yes, Annie! Melanie replied cupping her daughter's face.

Will you be my girlfriend? She asked licking her lips.

Of course I will, baby. I'm in love with you! Mel replied sliding her hands down to Annie's flat chest.

I'm in love with you too, mommy. I've been in love with you since I can remember. Ann said as they slowly leaned in for a quick kiss, then pulled away smiling.

Mom, can we put the fire out and go inside already? I really want to kiss you. Annie said biting her lower lip.

Ok sweetie! Lets get the water hose to put out the fire. Mel said as Annie quickly stood up and ran to get the hose. Then she turned the water on and hand it over to her mom who poured the water on the fire. After Melanie made sure that the fire had been safety extinguished, she grabbed her little girlfriend's hand tangling their fingers together, and led her inside.

Annie couldn't help but smile as they walk through the kitchen, she could not wait to get into their room so she could kiss her mom. But before they got in, Melanie suddenly stop, turned around, bent over slightly, and began kissing Annie passionately.

Mmm! They both moaned as they wrapped their arms around each other, their hands then started roaming each others bodies as they explore each others bodies. Melanie ran her hands up and down her daughter's back, while Annie slid her hands onto her moms breast causing Melanie to break their kiss.

Mmm, Annie, you want me to breastfeed you? She asked seductivly.

Please mom, Annie replied whimpering.

Ok, my Love, wait here. Mel said leaning her head lower to kiss her, then went into their room as Annie leaned her back against the wall.

Her heart raced as she thought about the last time she was with her mom, she was in her room in bed one night when Melanie quietly open the door and tiptoed into her room. She pulled her shirt over her head as her mom closed the door and slipped her robe off to reveal her naked body to her daughter. Melanie then pulled her cover away as she slid underneath her daughter's cover and gently got on top of Annie.

Annie! Come in! I'm ready for you. She heard her mom calling.

Annie smiled as she opened the door and saw her mom sitting in bed, leaning against the dashboard completely naked, with only the light from their bathroom on.

Like what you see, baby? Melanie asked pinching her own nipples.

I do, mommy! Annie replied slipping off her sandals.

Then come sit next to me and suck on your new girlfriend's boobs. Mel said stretching her arms out.

Mmm yum! Annie moaned climbing into bed and crawled up to Melanie for a quick kiss, Melanie then pulled Annie's shirt off and tossed it to the floor as Annie sat next to her.

Annie lick her lips as she squeezed her mom's breasts for a bit, then she put her left nipple into her mouth and started sucking and licking on it gently.

Ahh! Annie! That feels so nice, you're such a good little girl. Melanie moaned leaning her head back and softly stroking her underage lovers arm.

Annie also was enjoying it as she kept squeezing and sucking on Melanie's tits. After a while, she felt her mom pull her hand to her mouth and began licking her fingers until they were nice and wet, then placed it on her clit so Annie could finger her.

Oh mom, you like it when I do this to you? Ann asked as she started to slowly fingering her mom.

I do, sweetie. Don't stop, keep doing it the way I taught you. Mmm yeah! Mel moaned moving her hips a bit.

Mom, do it to me. Annie said.

Honey! I don't know about this. Melanie said worried.

Mom Please, I want you to. I want to know how it feels. Annie begged stopping her fingering.

Ok princess! If that's what you want! Melanie said as she unbutton Annie's shorts, then slid her fingers into her panties as Annie resumed her fingering.

Mmm, mommy, is this what I've been missing? It feels so good. She moaned then went back to sucking and licking on her mother/girlfriends tits.

Annie! Baby! Go Faster! I'm gonna cum! Oh Fuck! Melanie moaned as her body began to shake.

Ok mom! She said as she sped up her fingering feeling herself about to cum, but didn't know it as they both came onto each others fingers.

Oh Annie, I'm so proud of you, you've just came for the first time. Mel whispered placing a kiss on top of her head and pulled Annie close to her.

Thanks mom, that was amazing. Ann said leaning her head on Melanie's chest and rested for a few minutes.

Annie! Melanie said after a while.

Yes mom, Ann replied lifting her head up.

Do you trust me to do one more thing? She asked nervously.

Like what? Annie asked looking into her older lovers eyes.

Just lay down sweetie, you'll see. Melanie replied placing her hand on her daughter's cheek, and started kissing Annie deeply sticking her tongue into her mouth for a minute, Annie then laid down as Melanie started to kiss her way down to her girlfriend's chest, then she went lower to her stomach, then she knelt before her to pull Annie's shorts and panties off as she lifts her hips up.

Mmm Baby! You're so beautiful. Mel said softly tossing Annie's shorts and panties aside.

Thanks mommy! Ann said giggling.

Now spread your legs, my love. I want to make you feel good. Mel said stroking her daughter's legs as Annie smiled. Then she spread her legs as Melanie got in between them licking her lips, Melanie started kissing her thighs as she heard Annie giggling.

Are you ok, why are you giggling? Melanie asked.

Mom! I've seen you with mom, that's not what you do to her. She replied.

I was getting to that. Melanie said smiling, then she lowered her head down and began to gently lick and suck on her little girls pussy.

Oh mom! Mommy! That feels so good! Annie moaned moving her hips. As she continued, Melanie slid her hands to Annie's hips occasionally shaking her head, while Annie was enjoying it moaning in pleasure.

Oh! Oh yeah, here it comes mom! Ann moaned as she came into her mother's mouth, while Melanie was enjoying swallowing her girl's cum. After a while, Melanie licked her lips as she crawled up to Annie to kiss her so she could taste herself, then rolled over pulling her daughter with her so she's on top.

Mmm mom, that was amazing, thank you. Ann said placing a kiss on her moms cheek.

You're welcome, baby. Mel said holding her close as they fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had past and Melanie was dusting and cleaning around the apartment waiting for her wife to return home. Sam had dropped Annie off at her friend Lisa's house for a sleepover, then went to the store to buy groceries, so she should be returning soon.

Ok, everything here's clean, now its time to go check Annie's room. Melanie said to herself satisfied with how the living room looked, then made her way to her daughters room. When Melanie went into Annie's room, she saw that the room was messy with papers and books on the floor, along with clothes that Ann threw out as she was searching through her closet for what to pack for a day.

I better get everything here in order. Guess that's what happens when you have a nine year old girlfriend. She mumbled to herself as she started picking Annie's clothes off the floor and bed and placed them back into her closet, then she grabbed the books that seems to be on advance science, which surprised both her and Sam when Annie asked them to buy them for her, and put them back on the bookshelf. Lastly, she went through Annie's papers to check and see which ones to keep, and which ones needed to be thrown away, and separated them into two piles.

Well, it looks like I'm almost done. Mel said as she was going through the last of the papers which were homework from a couple of years ago, and stories that Annie has written. Until she came across what seems to be Annie's letter to her tittle. To My Girlfriend,

* * *

_Dear mom,_

_I want to firstly say thank you for __taking me to the cabins last weekend, I really appreciate it more than you think. It was the best weekend ever. E__specially with what we ended up doing on our second day there, when we spent the whole day inside our cabin cause we couldn't stop kissing and touching each other, that __was very hot. I do still wish that we could've stayed there a few days longer, and I'm not just saying that __because I wanted to avoid being grounded. Ok! Maybe just a little bit I'll confess. But also because I wanted to be with you more. I love you __with all of my heart, but sometimes I get jealous whenever I see you kiss mom or dad. I know that I shouldn't, but I can't help it, mommy. You're everything to me so it hurts when I see that. I'm not __gonna tell you that you have to choose between them or me, cause I don't think I want to know the answer to that. Oh Man, I'm starting to freak out. I'm writing this on the Friday that I was supposed to go with dad to visit the set of the new Galaxy Wars movie. I better stop now, I need to kick something in my room,_

_ Love, your __daughter/girlfriend, __Annie._

* * *

Oh Annie, you're too sweet for words. Melanie sighed placing the letter against her chest as a tear rolled down her cheek, she was touched by what she just read. Mel knew that her little girl had feelings for her, but she didn't know how deep they were. Just then, she heard the kitchen door opened which cause her to snapped out of her thoughts.

Melanie, Baby, where are you? Come and help me. Sam said coming in with a couple of bags.

I'll be there in a minute, Sammy. Mel replied as she quickly wiped her face and folded Annie's letter and hid it in her blouse close to her heart, then grabbed the pile of papers to keep and placed them in the drawer on Annie's desk. Then she got the remaining papers and headed towards the kitchen.

Oh there you are, Mel, where were you? Sam asked walking up to her wife for a quick kiss.

I was in Annie's room cleaning up her mess. Melanie replied licking her lips as she threw the papers in the trash.

And those were papers that she didn't need, right? Sam asked walking out towards their car.

Yup! I was surprised she kept some of her old homework. She replied following Sam to get the groceries.

Yeah, she probably kept the ones that she was proud of. Sam said as they each grabbed two groceries bags, then close the trunk and went inside to put them away.

So honey, what's the plan for tonight? Mel asked.

I plan on making a romantic dinner for two, then afterwards, well. You get the idea. Sam said seductivly.

Oh really! I thought that Annie was with her friends. Melanie said trying not to laugh but failing.

Very funny, Mel, last week you had me cooking dinner by myself while you and Annie were in the living-room kissing each other. Sam said frowning at her wife.

Oh Come on, mama, it wasn't that bad. Melanie said trying to cheer Sam up.

Well, Sam said as she thought back to the week before.

* * *

_Flashback begins. _

_Alright. dinner ready, Sam said to herself as she was finishing preparing dinner for three, and went to tell her two girls in._

_Melanie, Annie, the __spaghetti's ready, come and eat. Sam said walking into the living room but stopped at __the sight of her wife and daughter making out with each other, Annie had her legs wrapped around Mel's waist while Melanie was on her feet with her hands on Annie's ass._

_Hey girls, I said dinner's ready. Sam said as Mel __and Ann continued kissing clearly ignoring her._

_Fine, I'll wait a few more __minutes but if you don't come and eat soon, I will eat the whole thing by myself. She threaten as Melanie fell back on the couch as Annie cupped her moms face lovingly._

_Flashback ends._

* * *

I practically had to pull Annie off you to get both of your attention. Sam said folding her arms.

Yeah! I know! And you almost broke her arm. Melanie said taking a step towards her twin.

But I didn't, I made sure of it. Sam said licking her lips as she slipped her hands on Melanie's waist as they leaned in for a kiss. After a minute, they pulled away. They touched foreheads and looked into each others eyes smiling.

Hey Mel, why don't you go get ready? I'll finish putting things away and start cooking dinner. She said giving Mel a quick kiss.

Ok! Melanie said as she made her way to their room. When she got there, she pulled Annie's letter out of her blouse then got her phone out and took a picture of it, and sent it to Annie with a text saying.

* * *

_Annie, my sweetheart, my baby, my __love. I just found this while I was cleaning your room and it absolutely touched my heart, I love you too. Your mom/girlfriend, __Melanie,_

* * *

Mel sent it to Annie and hid the letter away safely, then she went to the bathroom to get ready when she received a text back from Annie that simply had a face blowing a kiss, and a smiling face with heart-shaped eyes emoji causing Melanie to smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the longnest chapter I've written. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lisa, gather your friends around the table, pizza's here. Mrs Michaels yelled from the kitchen.

Hey Joni, Emily, Annie, lets eat some pizza! Lisa said as all three got off the sofa and followed her to the kitchen.

Yay pizza! The girls chanted running into the kitchen to serve themselves.

Wow! You girls were really hungry, huh? The lady asked in astonishment.

Yes ma'am, we were! Emily replied as they sat at the table.

Well, I'm just glad you girls didn't eat Murphy the dog. She said.

Annie almost did! All three girls said pointing at her.

Annie, really? She asked frowning at her.

What? I was starving and the pizza delivery dude took forever to come, it's not my fault that Murphy looked delicious. Annie replied.

You know, Annie. You remind me of a friend I knew back in Seattle, she was a foodie just like you. She said smiling.

Hopefully she was cool too. Annie said smirking.

If by cool, you mean pushing some kid against the locker for saying that she was aggressive, or calling my other friend a nub when he would geek out for something. Then yes she was. But on the other hand, she was the most sweetest and kindness person that I was lucky enough to know. She said causing Annie to think as she took a bite at her slice of pizza.

Hmm! Uh Mrs Michaels, do you by any chance know what happened to her, or have any pictures or video of your friends? Annie asked curiously.

I actually do have some pictures of them, but unfortunately, they're in the attic somewhere. Maybe one day I'll show them to you if you'd like. As for your other question, I know she moved here after I move to Italy, but lost contact with her shortly after she had a baby. Mrs Michaels said as Annie nodded in agreement then walked out of the dining room when Annie quickly looked at Lisa with a big grin on her face.

Hey Lisa! Guess what we're doing tonight? Ann asked eagerly.

Annie! No! We are not going to the attic. She said sternly.

Dude Come on, you have to help me find those photos. I need to see who her friends were. Annie said.

Why do you need to find those pictures, why is this so important? Lisa asked confused.

Because, everything your mom said about her friend sounded eerily familiar, and I think I know who she's talking about. She said.

Wait Annie, do you think that Mrs Michaels is talking about your mom? Joni asked.

I think so, but I need to be sure about that. She said taking a drink from her Soda.

Annie! I don't know about this. Lisa said a little worried.

Lisa, I think we should help her. I mean what's the worse that can happen? Emily asked.

We could get caught and be in big trouble, Lisa replied.

Yeah, you might be right. But we're going anyway. Annie said.

No, we're not. Joni, Emily, help me out. She said to her friends.

Yeah sorry, Lisa, I'm with Annie on this one. Emily said.

Me too, Joni said causing Annie to smirk at Lisa.

Fine! I'll help you find those photos. She said defeated.

Oh! Lisa! Why do you even bother arguing with me? Ann asked placing her arm on her shoulder.

Yeah, I know. Lisa said.

Alright ladies! Lets eat up till we're full. Cause this is probably going to be a long night. Annie said anxiously waiting to go to the attic and hoping that they won't get caught.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the ****apartment,**

Melanie was almost finishing washing dishes after a beautiful and very romantic dinner, which Sam had prepared for them with candle lit and soft music. She was still amazed at how much effort her wife had put into it. Even after Ten years of marriage, and sure they've had their ups and downs with each other. But they always stuck together. She was smiling as those memories came to her when she felt Sam coming from behind, wrapping around her waist and started nibbling on her neck softly.

Mmm Samantha! Moaned Melanie finishing what she was doing.

Hey Baby, Are you almost done? Sam whispered as Melanie dried her hands then turned around and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck.

I am now! Mel replied leaning in for a kiss. As they kissed, Melanie slid her hands down to cup her twin sister's ass through her shorts, while Sam started walking backwards pulling Melanie with her, only to push her against the refrigerator.

Oh mama! I love you so much. Melanie panted leaning her head back as Sam kissed her chin then went lower to her neck, while she slipped her hand underneath Melanie's top to fondle her breast.

Mmm Baby! I love it when you don't wear a bra! Sam said with a lustful look on her face.

That's not the only thing I'm not wearing. Mel said wiggling her eyebrows causing her wife to smile, then squatted down as Melanie hike up her skirt to reveal herself not wearing panties.

Mmm yeah Mel, no panties! Sam replied licking her lips and looking up as they locked eyes while Melanie was stroking Sam's cheeks lovingly, Sam placed her hands on Mel's legs to gently opened her legs up, then she began licking and sucking on her clit.

Ah! Sammy yeah! Melanie moaned grabbing a handful of hair, while her other hand was clawing the refrigerator behind her. Melanie then gasped when she felt Sam insert her middle finger inside her.

Mmm! Fuck Mel! You're so wet! Sam said as she began to slowly fingered her and resumed eating her out for a few more minutes.

Oh! Oh mama, I'm gonna cum! Ohh! Fuck yeah. Melanie screamed as she came onto her wife's mouth and fingers, while Sam swallowed every drop that came out of her. After a while, Melanie pulled Sam back up on her feet as Sam stuck her fingers into her mouth so she could taste herself. Then kissed each other passionately with tongue.

Sam, lets go to the living-room. Mel said breaking their kiss.

Are you sure, don't you want to go to bed? Sam asked taking a step back as Melanie walked towards the kitchen door.

Mmm-hmm! I'm sure. She replied letting her skirt to fall to the ground, then pulled her top off as she walked into their living-room.

Ooooh! My sister's feeling kinky! Sam thought to herself as she quickly took her clothes off and ran out the kitchen to see her wife sitting on the couch smiling and motioning for her to come over. Sam smiled as she walked towards her and straddled her lap as Melanie placed her hands on Sam's bare ass as she started humping her.

Mmm yeah! Both girls moaned enjoying it a lot. Sam then placed her hands onto Melanie's breast massaging them.

Mmm Sam! That feels so fucking good. Mel moaned closing her eyes leaning her head back.

Baby! Oh shit! I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum! Sam moaned speeding up her humping.

Me too, mama. Melanie moaned as they both came onto each other with some of it spilling on the couch. When they where finished, Sam placed her hand on her wife's cheek as they were breathing heavily.

I love you, Melanie.

I love you too, Sam.

Melanie pulled her twin in for a hug to enjoyed her warmth as a smile came on her face as a though came to her mind.

_How did I get so lucky to __have three people to be in love with._

* * *

**Back at the ****Michaels,**

Annie and the girls were in the attic making a mess as they were searching through stuff looking for those photos, they had been there for the past two hours and still hadn't found anything, which was frustrating Annie.

Errr Lisa! Where did your mom put those pictures? She asked angrily throwing an empty box aside.

I don't know! She said that they were here somewhere. Lisa replied dusting an old red sweater that belonged to her mom.

Well, all we've found are pictures of your mom and dad's wedding, and of some guy who seems to love being shirtless for some reason. Ann said.

Yeah, and no one knows why he does that. Lisa said trying to lighten the mood, but Annie didn't laugh at it.

Hey, Annie, Are you ok? Do you want to stop? Joni asked.

I'm fine, Joni. Let's just keep searching, ok? She replied trying to hold back tears as they split up again as they kept looking. Lisa was moving some Christmas ornaments aside to grab a bag that was behind them, while each girl were looking through stuff.

Where are you? Please be here! Annie said to herself as tears rolled down her face as she emptied another box, with no signs of any pictures.

Emily was looking through a mess that was on an old safe that for some reason opened by itself as she removed a cover off when she heard something fall out.

What the heck was that? She quietly asked herself looking down to see some sorta remote.

Uhh! Lisa, Annie, Joni, I think I found something interesting. Emily called out as she pick it up.

What is it, Emily? Lisa asked as her and Joni walked up to her to see.

Well, I found this weird blue and red remote control. She replied showing it to them.

I wonder what it's for, hey! What does it say in the back? Joni asked as Emily turned the remote to see.

The only thing I can make up, Are the letters I, a, and y. The rest of them are scratched out beyond recognition. She replied.

Can I see it? They heard Ann asked from behind causing Lisa and Joni to make way for her.

Yeah sure, Annie, here, Emily replied as she handed it to her. Then they all got silent as Annie was looking at it intently, it was almost like she was studying it.

Hey Annie! Are you ok? Lisa asked above a whisper. Do you know what this is?

Yes Lisa, this looks like the remote control my mom had when she and my dad were doing a web-show with their friend Carly. She replied.

Hmm! A web-show huh? Hey Emily, where did you find this? Lisa asked curiously.

It fell out of the save when I pulled that cover away. She replied pointing at it. Annie and Lisa looked at each other for a few seconds, then got on their knees to see if there was anything else in there.

Hey! What's in there? Joni asked.

Hmm! Well, there's a bag. Annie said as she let Lisa pull it out.

Yeah! Thanks for helping me, DUDE! Lisa said sarcastically.

Eh! I do what I can. Ann said smirking as she saw Lisa pull the bag out of the safe and dropped it on the floor. Then she looked up to Emily and Joni and told them to get on the floor.

Ok girls, if I'm right, this is where my mom put away her pictures of her friends. Lisa said as she unwrapped the ribbon off the bag and poured everything out with Emily and Joni help. Then started looking through everything that was on the floor and spread them out.

Alright here we go, this got to be it. Annie said as they began looking through it all.

Hey! What's this bra doing here? Emily asked holding it in her hands.

Ahh! That's George, the bra who tells ghost stories. That's a great find, Em. Lisa replied smiling.

Bra who tells ghost stories, was that part of a show or something? Joni asked.

Well yeah, it was, although it wouldn't exactly tell ghost stories, they were pretty lame. Lisa said as she noticed Emily and Joni looking at her like she was crazy.

What? At least that's what my mom told me. She said as they continue searching for a few more minutes, till Joni found a photo album and started looking through it.

Hey Lisa, I found your moms photos of her friends.

Oooh really! Give me that. Ann said grabbing it and taking it from her quickly.

Ouch! You scratch me! Joni said looking at her hand, which caused Annie to ignored her as she flips through the pages slowly.

Hey, what are seeing? Lisa asked softly.

I'm seeing pictures of your mom when she was young, with whom I'm guessing is your uncle. Annie replied almost laughing

Ah! Yeah, my uncle Spencer is really silly. Lisa said giggling when she noticed Annie stop on one page.

Mom, Dad, Ann said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Wait really? Let me see. She said crawling over to her followed by Emily and Joni but didn't notice someone coming up the latter.

Yeah look! This is when they finished rehearsing for an episode of iCarly, and were hanging out in the living-room when they took this picture. Annie said looking at a photo of Freddie sitting in the middle while Carly and Sam had their heads on his shoulders.

How do you know about this? Lisa asked confused.

My mom has the same picture and told me everything about it. She said giggling.

Wow! I can't believe that your mom and dad were friends with my mom. Lisa said.

They weren't just my friends. Mrs Michaels said causing all four girls to jump to their feet, then continued. Sam and Freddie were my best friends.

Lisa Joni and Emily stayed silent as Annie slowly walked up to her.

Aunt Carly Shay! Annie said softly.

Yeah! That's me, Carly said smiling,


	9. Chapter 9

**Pedophilia**** warning, Don't read any further if that bothers you please. Thanks.**

* * *

The next day Sam picked Annie up from her friends Lisa's place, Sam however was confused. Cause usually she would drop Annie off somewhere and then Melanie or Freddie would pick her up, but for some reason, Annie called her after breakfast and was very insisted that she pick her up. She tried to get out of it, especially when Annie told her that needed go meet Lisa's mom which she refused.

Come on, mom. I don't get it, why don't you to meet Lisa's mom? Ann asked fiddling with her bag pack strap.

Because Annie, I know exactly what'll happen, I'll go talk to her, just to be polite. But then she'll get really excited and think that we're now besties, then show me photos of Lisa when she was very lil. Sam mocked.

Ok, but you've done that Before with me. Annie said annoyed at that memory.

Yeah, cause you're my kid, I really don't care about other peoples kids. Sam replied.

Ok mom, I get it. But you have to trust me when I say that she's very cool. She said as Sam pulled up behind their apartment.

Uh! How cool is she? Sam asked as Annie receive a text then grabbed her bag.

She's uh,,, internet cool. Ann replied getting out of the car like she was giving her a hint.

How do I know that you're not sending me off so you can be along with your mom? Sam asked being very suspicious.

All right, that's part of it, I won't lie. But also you're not the only one meeting her, I just received a text from dad and he says that he's already there, he's just waiting for you to arrive. She said leaning against the window.

Err! Fine I'll go, ok? She better be as cool as you say she is, or you'll never go to another sleepover again. Got it, missy? She asked turning the engine back on and getting her phone.

Mom, you're going to like her, trust me. Annie replied taking a few steps back.

Go inside, sweetie, your mom's waiting for you. Sam said driving off.

Have fun, mom. Ann said waving as she saw Sam turning the corner towards her best friends home and smiled. Then turned around and walked towards the kitchen door, and went inside.

Mom, I'm home! Annie said walking through the kitchen as she didn't see her there. Neither did she see her in the living-room as she looked around for her mom.

Mom, where are you? I missed you so much. Annie said when she felt two hands on her chest and soft lips on her cheeks.

Mmm! I missed you too, baby. Melanie replied back nibbling on her little girls ear causing Annie to giggle in delight. Then she pulled away, turned around dropping her bag to the floor, and jumped on her mom to kiss her.

As they kissed, Annie wrapped her arms and legs around Melanie and held on tightly, as Melanie made her way to Annie's room carrying her. Melanie kicked the door shut, and let Annie stand on her bed as they broke their kiss.

Mom! I want to feel your breast on my bare chest. She said sliding her hands down to feel her up.

Are you sure sweetie, what if your mom comes back sooner than you think? Mel asked caressing Annie's back.

She's not mom trust me, she's gonna be there for a while. And, I want to be with you as your girlfriend. Annie said softly cupping Melanie's face.

Ok my love, If that's what you want. Mel said shivering as they both gently leaned in for another kiss. Annie reached behind her mom's neck to untied her dress as Melanie slid her hands underneath her daughter's shirt to feel her flat chest.

Mmm! Melanie moaned pulling away to let her dress fall off only wearing a strapless bra and panties, as Annie pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

Wow mommy, you look so beautiful. I love you. Ann said leaning over to kiss her shoulder.

I love you too, sweetie. Melanie said leaning her head back enjoying it as she felt her little girlfriend kiss her way up to her neck.

Annie then slid her left hand down to Melanie's bra to pop her mom's right breast out. Melanie reached behind to unfasten her bra and pulled it off, to give Annie more access.

Oh yeah! Mommy. She moaned kissing her way lower to her mom's tits to suck on them, when Melanie stopped her.

Annie wait, Melanie said smiling.

Ugh! Why? I already waited a day for this, Annie said a little disappointed.

Because, I want you to lay down so I can take the rest of your clothes off. Mel said licking her lips hungrily.

Annie smiled as she gave her older lover a quick kiss on the lips, then lift her right foot up as Melanie pulled her Galaxy Wars covers away so she could lay down.

Melanie climd in bed and knelt before her. She pulled her daughter's shoes and socks off and tossed them to the floor, then she unbutton and pulled Annie's pants and underwear off as Annie lifts her hips up. Then she pulled her panties off and tossed it to the floor with the rest of their clothes, as Annie looked on smiling at the sight before her.

Mmm mom, come here please. She softly said with open arms and spread legs.

I'm coming, sexy princess. Mel said seductivly pulling the covers with her as she crawled up to her and began to gently hump her as they kissed passionately.

Oh yeah mommy! I love this sooo much. Ann moaned placing her hand behind her mom's head while Melanie started kissing and nibbling on her neck softly.

Mmm Annie, you feel amazing. Melanie said in between kisses. Annie then turned them around so she's on top, and went back to kissing her mom's chest before she sucked on Melanie's tits.

Ahh! Ohh Annie, Melanie moaned feeling her little girls teeth lightly bite on her nipple, then switch to the other nipple making her very wet.

Mmmm sweetie! Fuck me now. Mel said brushing a hair from her underage girlfriends cheeks, Annie nodded and slid down slightly till her pussy was on her moms and started humping her at a decent speed.

Mmm mom, how does that feel? She asked watching her mom's breast bouncing perfectly.

Oh it feels so good, Annie. Keep going. Mel replied closing her eyes in pleasure as she felt her daughter speed up her humping little by little until she got up to the speed that she likes.

Annie, Baby, Fuck yeah! I'm gonna cum. Oh shit! Melanie screamed loudly.

Me too mommy, oh here it comes. Ann moaned as Melanie quickly cupped her face to kiss her as they both came onto each other. Annie slowed down after a few minutes and collapsed onto her girlfriend, breathing heavily as she listens to her mom's heartbeat.

Oh mom! I love hearing your heartbeat. She said softly while pinching Melanie's nipple.

Do you know why it beats that way? Melanie asked running her fingers through Annie's hair.

Why? Annie asked looking up at her mom.

Cause that's how in love I am with you. I'm head over hills for you. Mel replied smiling down at her.

Oh mom! Annie said tearfully as she reached up to kiss her as Melanie rolled them over and went at it again.

* * *

**Meanwhile ****outside of the Michaels,**

Freddie! I don't like this. Sam said as they were walking towards the door hand and hand.

Come on, Sam. We have to do this for Annie, she sounded very exited about this when I talk to her earlier today. Like she knew something. Freddie said as they got to the door and knocked.

Err! This better be good, I already told Annie that she wasn't going to another sleepover if this didn't turnout the way she said. Sam said when the door opened and saw Lisa standing there.

Mr Benson, Mrs Puckett, come in my mom's been waiting for you. Lisa said letting them in.

Whoa Lisa! You have an um,,, interesting home! Freddie said as he and Sam looked around the living-room.

Yeah thanks! My Uncle helped to decorate, and he had some chooses to say the least. She said.

And your parents were ok with it? Sam asked letting go of Freddie's hand.

Yeah, they were. Although they probably didn't have a choice so. Lisa replied taking a couple of steps back.

Let me guess, your parents met at some sorta hippie retreat. Sam mocked.

Actually Sam! We met at a military base in Italy. A familiar voice said from behind.

Sam, did you hear that? Freddie asked looking at each other, then turned around.

Carly! They both said shocked.

Hey! Carly said smiling then ran towards them as they hugged and started crying.

I missed you, guys. Carly said.

We missed you too, Carls. Sam said with tears rolling down her face as they all continued hugging.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Hours Later,**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were in the kitchen talking, laughing, and thinking about their younger days, when the only thing they were worried about was what sketch to do for their webcast.

Whoa Wait Carly! I forgot about this, you actually had a date in the bathtub because you got your toe stuck in the faucet. Freddie said as he laugh along with Sam.

It's not funny, guys. it was embarrassing to have to eat Chinese food with a cute guy at the time while a man was cutting the faucet with a power saw. Carly said.

Well, you could've reschedule your date with him instead of going through with it. Sam said as she stopped laughing.

I know! But I didn't want to, ok. She faked pouted trying not to laugh.

Alright Sam that's enough, Freddie said as they calm down.

So Carly, speaking of cute guys, where's your hubby? Sam asked looking around.

He's somewhere overseas. Carly replied sounding a little worry.

Hey, you ok there Carly? You sound worried. Freddie asked concern.

Yeah, I'm just worried about his safety that's all. She replied looking down at her wedding ring.

So, he's in the military! Freddie said guessing.

Yes, he had just enlisted when we met. Carly said softly smiling.

And how did you meet, what were you doing? Sam asked curiously.

Well, remember that time when I told you that I had a date with that Italian guy I met in town? Carly asked.

Oh! I remember really well! Sam said annoyed.

What happened, did she wake you up in the middle of the night? Freddie asked.

yup! Sam replied rolling her eyes a bit.

I'm sorry, Sam. I was really exited about it, and I still wasn't used to the time difference. Carly explained smiling faintly then continued. Anyway, after a day of shopping, I was heading back to base with all my bags in hand. And I must've not been paying attention, cause when I turned a corner, I bump into him causing me to dropped my bags. Carly said closing her eyes as that memory came to her mind.

* * *

**Flashback ****begins,**

_Oh Miss, I'm so sorry. He said __squatting down to help her._

_No, it was __totally my fault. She replied collecting her bags, when she looked up and locked eyes with him._

_Hey! Are you Carly Shay? He asked taking her hand to help her up._

_Yes, I am, and whats your name? Carly asked as she felt __her hand getting sweaty._

_Oh! Sorry, I'm Kenny Michaels. He replied smiling wide as they went silent for a moment, until Carly broke their silence._

_Where are you heading to? If you don't mind me asking. Carly asked interested._

_I don't mind at all. I'm __actually just going to get a bite to eat somewhere, if you'd like to join me. Kenny said._

_I love you. I mean I love to. Carly said embarrassed, Kenny smiled and offered her his arm and were on their way._

**Flashback ends,**

* * *

We ended up at a cafe and spent hours talking and getting to know each other. We started dating after that night. Carly said smiling.

Wow! How long did you guys date? Freddie asked.

We dated for four months before he asked me to marry him, which I of course said yes. I got pregnant with Lisa two months after that. She replied.

How did your dad feel about it? Sam asked curiously.

He wasn't thrilled about it at first! But then we had a long conversation about it, and after while of me convincing him, he was ok with it. Carly replied.

And that's when we lost contact with each other. Sam said.

Yes, it was! And I'm sorry about that, Sam. But the wedding planning and the pregnancy were becoming too overwhelming that I just couldn't fine the time to call you anymore. Carly said.

Hey Carly! I get it, life got in the way. But at least you got to meet Annie when she was little. Sam said as they heard the doorbell ring.

Lisa sweetie, can you answer the door? She asked.

Coming mom! Lisa replied as Carly smiled.

They grow up so fast, don't they Sam? Carly asked.

Yeah, too fast if you ask me! She said looking at Freddie who nodded in agreement.

Dad, you're home. They heard Lisa screamed causing Carly to hopped off her stew in excitement.

Kenny! She said running towards the living-room, with Sam and Freddie following her.

Oh My Gosh! You're back, Carly cried as she jumped into his arms.

Of course I'm back, I told you I always com back to you. Kenny said placing a kiss on her neck.

I love you, Kenny. Carly said as tears of joy continued to fall.

I know sweet love, you told me that the first time we met. He said as Sam and Freddie stood there and smiled.


End file.
